Xaq
Characters#Main_Characters Back to Characters Human| Height = 5'11| Weight = 185| Eye Color = Hazel| Skin Color = White| Blood Type = Unknown| Known Relatives = Bernie and Sandy R, parents| Special Powers = Is talented at Karate, and skillfull at sneaking past enemies and solving puzzles. Other than that, no special powers| Created By = Sandy and Bernie R, adapted for PCGs by Chris DeLuca| Known Affiliations = Zoovac's crew| Known Aliases = None| }} Xaq There was a portion of Xaq’s life that was the life of a normal kid. He was a homeschooler living in New Jersey. That was, however, a very small portion of his life. At a very young age, Xaq found himself tangled up in every type of conspiracy and bad situation imaginable. He’s been fighting evil companies and invading aliens ever since, and it’s open to debate whether this is the life he chooses for himself, or whether he has no choice—These situations just keep handing themselves to him. Characteristics Physical Appearance In Series 1, Xaq was usually portrayed simply as a stick figure, or as a simple drawing without distinguishable characteristics. All context in the game described him as a normal young boy. It wasn't until Series 2 that he was further characterized. In "Ginkus' Gift", he was fully seen for the first time. He was a tall, muscular man with curly black hair and medieval armor. However, the game implies that this is an alternate reality's version of Xaq, which our Xaq is temporarily controlling. In the game Xaq to the Future, Xaq again had curly black hair, but this time wore a Mario costume with a Z logo on the hat. Skills and abilities Throughout his adventures, Xaq has gained a wide variety of abilities, skills, and knowledge that helps him on his quests. He doesn't specifically employ any weapons, but will use anything he finds in his surroundings. He can seemingly store an infinite amount of items in his Inventory. In Series 1, he began learning Karate. He has gained several signature moves from this. Also, in some adventures, he can cast magical spells (especially with the help of the orb of Ginkus. History Early Adventures Xaq’s adventures began when, as a young child, he visited his friend Chris’ house. There, he discovered that something was wrong, and his friend’s family had been changed somehow and wanted to kill him. He escaped from the house and ran into the back, where he stole a boat from the garage. From there, he found an entrance to the sewer and sought refuge in there with his boat. Unfortunately, the sewer was teeming with more hostile people, who had kidnapped Xaq’s friend, Colette. He managed to rescue her and escape. His adventure, unfortunately, wasn’t over; He still had to battle through more of the sewers, where he found Chris’ baby sister, Laura, who had also escaped. Together, the kids were able to find the culprit behind all of this and put a stop to it. The villain was most likely associated with The Company; At this point, little is known. Regardless, Xaq did become aware of The Company, or Evil Organization, as they are sometimes known. The Company is a mysterious group with mysterious intentions and many powerful members. The only certain thing about The Company is that it is evil. Xaq quarreled with The Company many times, often with the help of his friends Chris, Ari, and Colette (Although the latter got captured quite often as well). They were able to foil many of The Company’s plans. Another villain Xaq encountered was the Rich Kid, an evil child whose inherited wealth allowed him to do innumerable cruel things. On multiple occasions, Xaq had to infiltrate the Rich Kid’s mansion and put a stop to his evil. The Company began to employ new tactics against Xaq. One of which was their usage of The Fat Guy, a supernaturally obese man who they began to use to block passageways. The Fat Guy took an immediate hatred of Xaq, and loved his role in blocking Xaq’s passage—up until the moment Xaq would get past him. Another of The Company’s new agents was a robotic device they’d manufactured, which was mysteriously made in the appearance of a clown—It was called Zoovac. Xaq first encountered Zoovac on one of his missions into a factory run by The Company. Upon entering a computer control room, he encountered the strange creature, which was programmed to harm Xaq in any way in which it could, but was unable to, due to its lack of movable limbs. Upon talking to it, Xaq began to get the sense that it was sympathetic to him, and wanted to help him, but was unable to due to its programming. Xaq spent much time and effort, right there in the factory, reprogramming the machine. Finally, Zoovac was able to openly help Xaq and talk about how he hated The Company. However, he couldn’t be moved, and told Xaq to go try and destroy The Company. Xaq refused to leave the strange machine behind, however; He fought relentlessly against the circumstances to bring Zoovac with him. He finally succeeded, and destroyed the factory and escaping with Zoovac. He helped introduce Zoovac into the outside world, although he remained hidden from the public. Zoovac devoted his life to bringing down The Company and evil in general, and since he was (mostly) immobile, Xaq, with Chris, Colette, and Ari, were the agents for the job. So it was that Xaq found himself repeatedly directed into missions by Zoovac, who he finally came to think of as a sort of mentor, although he was as much Zoovac’s mentor as the other way around. Mission after mission ended in success; years began to pass. There are many years of Xaq’s life which are obscured in history. The next recorded major chapter in his life came when he was a late teenager. Teenage Life & Early Adult missions Xaq got a call from Zoovac one day, who directed him to another mission. Upon undertaking it, he was sucked into a time warp, where he was sent into the past (not for the first time) to see a giant battle between forces from various times and worlds battling each other at a castle. He barely survived being in the cross-fire, and managed to get aboard an alien ship which was one of the participants of the battle. Aboard the ship, he fought his way past several alien guards and got into the ventilation shaft. From there, he worked his way into another room, where he saw a large alien activating an ancient crystal, which created another time vortex... And Xaq found himself at home immediately, getting another call from Zoovac, telling him to infiltrate a Neo-Nazi base to get information about an ancient relic. Xaq traveled there, and enjoyed the business of getting in. He somehow found that he liked the setup of the base. Breaking in, he defeated countless Nazis, finding clues about their plans. Xaq decided that he really wanted the Nazi base; He became determined to rid the base of Nazis and take it for his own. He successfully managed to kill or disable all the Nazis on the main floor, but, upon descending to the basement, he found thousands of Nazis in one area with a truck. He attempted to run them all over with the truck, but he failed to take it over fast enough, and the truck drove away with him on it. Xaq swore to return and claim the base for his own. For the moment, he proceeded with the mission, stowing away on a Nazi submarine. He found himself outside the sub, fighting a giant crab creature for the relic. He defeated the creature, and managed to take the Relic back to the surface. Unfortunately, his troubles were far from over. A wave of antimatter washed over the entire world, and Xaq found himself in a strange area seemingly made up of various times and worlds put together, all being eaten by antimatter. He then found himself pulled from world to world. Finally, he landed in an alternate world, where he learned about the nature of the various realities; That those who had traveled through time were able to retain their personalities when traveling to alternate worlds, and that each world had a parallel equivalent of every entity in Xaq’s world. Xaq met up with Zoovac, who had been sent to this world as well. Zoovac told him that this world’s equivalent of the Company had kidnapped Ginkus. Xaq had never heard of Ginkus, but Zoovac explained his importance and how powerful he was. Xaq embarked on a quest to rescue Ginkus. He entered a strange pyramid, where he encountered a large golem guarding the path. He convinced the Golem to go see the outside world. He met up with his dog, Scooby, who accidentally spawned a whole eco-system from his urine; this produced a race of monkey like creatures who worshipped Scooby as a god. One of them came with Xaq and Scooby. Finally, Xaq reached the top of the pyramid, where he found Ginkus’ staff—He joined it with a Sphere he had, completing the staff. It caused him to fly back towards town, seeing a dark army invading it. He was, however, suddenly teleported to another world, possibly his own in the past. He found himself in a house in the middle of the desert, where he barely survived being bombed. He trudged across the desert to the nearest town, which he remembered seeing as one of the worlds he was sent through when the world tore itself apart. He explored the town, but was taken in by the U.S. Army, who claimed that Xaq was their agent and that he’d been killed in a mission. They demanded that he work for them further and threatened him. He convinced the Army, however, to stop threatening and controlling him, in exchange for him doing the mission. It remains to be seen how that adventure will turn out. Sometime during this restructuring of time, Xaq found himself pulled into a portal. The portal led to a strange, almost prehistoric world. He saw a dinosaur guarding a little fly in a cage. Xaq managed to rescue the fly, whose name was Razin. Razin, grateful for the rescue, followed Xaq and began to help him. Exploring the world, Xaq and Razin encountered a vicious race of creatures called Ape-Balls. The Ape-Balls had lightning fast reflexes, powerful limbs and claws, and were almost always hungry. They were everywhere in this world, Xaq found. They soon proved to be a major, continuing problem; He encountered several more advanced types of them as well. Xaq did encounter one familiar face in this place- The Fat Guy. He obstructed Xaq’s path once again, but this time, Xaq was propelled inside of him. Inside, he encountered the supernaturally big blood cells, several more ape-balls, and an acid zombie, who gave him all sorts of problems. It remains to be seen how Xaq gets out, but it is known that the Ape-Ball society, which will become a technological society in the next couple of years, devotes itself to the hatred and destruction of Xaq. Once Xaq finally returned to his own world and situation, he resumed his battle with the company. His first new mission against them involved infiltrating a Wal-Mart, which turned out to be a branch of The Company. Miscellaneous Info Allies and Sidekicks *'Zoovac' - A clown on a stick which Xaq kidnapped from The Company and reprogrammed. Zoovac would soon become Xaq's mentor and information-gatherer. *'Dogs' **'Poochie' - Xaq's first dog, now dead. Helped him on some missions. **'Puppy' - Xaq's second dog, got captured once or twice. **'Scooby' - Xaq's frequent ally; Created a race of Scooby-worshipping monkeys once *'Razin' - A German-speaking fly who helps Xaq on his journey across the Ape-Ball's planet. He has heart-attacks if he lifts too much, though. *'Chris' - Close friend, helped Xaq out on some missions. *'Ari' - Another friend and agent of Zoovac. Has a tendency to get lost in forests. *'Colette' - Quite often just a damsel in distress, she sometimes also helps Xaq beat the mission. Most of the time, she's also Xaq's love interest. Appearances Games in which he's been the main character: *(Series 1)'' - Was the star of every game. *“Till Time Do Us Part”' - Had to go on a quest through time to answer some mysterious questions. *“Relics of the Sea”'' - Had to infiltrate a Neo-Nazi organization to find an undersea relic. *''“The Fabric Of Reality”'' - Tries to survive while being pulled through the ruptured timeline. *''“Ginkus’ Gift”'' - In a medieval world, he had to reclaim the powers of Ginkus to save the world. *''“Xaq to the Future”'' - Pulled into a prehistoric world, he must find a way to survive. *''“The Nazi Machine”'' - A spy mission in 1940s Russia, Xaq must find out what secret is held by Russian agent Borishnakov-- and what it has to do with the Nazis. *''“Xaq- Chapter 1”'' - Was sent by Zoovac to infiltrate Wal-Mart, to see if it had any connections to The Company. *''"Moot: The Game"'' Kidnapped by Moot, Xaq must find a way to kill Moot and escape. But can he? Games in which he's made a cameo appearance: *''"Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life to Studying This Guy?"'' - Appeared in a chasm with his dog, Scooby. The main character had to remove the Fat Guy, thereby helping Xaq. *''"Tutorial Bot's Past"'' - Appeared in Tutorial Bot's drugged-up vision along with Razin. Acted as though he were in the middle of his adventures inside the Fat Guy. Back to Characters